


Stars in Your Eyes

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready writes for friends [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Transformation, Domestic Fluff, Elder God, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Stargazing, Winter, that feeling when you find a tag that should probably have been on all of these aus, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Niles is planning some sort of nighttime outing, and Gavin has no clue what that might mean. But he's not about to say no to surprise date night!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bready writes for friends [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quilty_kelloggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilty_kelloggs/gifts).



> This fic is for Quilty_kellogs, who gave me free reign to write but said they particularly like anything to do with space and anything set in BE9. I hope this fits the bill for you! Quilty is such a champ and I am in awe of their comment posting abilities...thank you so much for all your kind words and all the time you take out of your day to leave them! It really does brighten up my day whenever I get a notification about one of your comments <3
> 
> In terms of timeline, this fic fits in a while after _What Makes Up a Man_ but far before _Winter of Our Youth_.

It’s been weeks of planning, and so far Niles hasn’t let slip even once what the surprise is going to be. That’s how Gavin knows it’s going to be something really spectacular. His boyfriend doesn’t keep secrets from him as a rule, but when there’s something particularly nice he wants to do, he clams up worse than anyone Gavin has ever met. Stupid forest gods and their invulnerability to puppy dog eyes. He hasn’t been able to trick, wheedle, or beg the surprise out of Niles, but he supposes he doesn’t have to any more. Tonight’s the night they’re going to go on this trip to wherever, so he’ll find out soon enough.

Niles has packed a bag for them, the big canvas one that Hank and Connor brought on one of their last visits. The one they said had made them laugh with how much it screamed ‘rugged outdoorsman’. Well, Gavin supposes Niles is _the_ _original_ rugged outdoorsman, but he doesn’t really look like the stereotype. Niles shifts into his elk form and waits patiently as Gavin attaches the bag to the custom harness they built together. Niles’ disdain for saddles and harnesses is pretty reasonable and understandable, but this is different. This is something they worked together on, to make it comfortable and dignified but also practical. The last time they’d tried to just have Gavin lug the bag on his back, he’d fallen off like some kind of unbalanced beatle.

Very embarrassing.

It’s easier now, too, because Gavin can hear Niles’ voice in the back of his mind, murmuring encouragement and helping him adjust the straps until they’re just right - not too tight and not too loose. No guesswork, just confident movements and gentle fingers scratching at just the right place on Niles’ shoulder blades to have him stamping his back foot. Gavin never gets tired of that response, no matter how fussy Niles gets afterwards. He hauls himself up onto his boyfriend’s back, adjusting his cloak so it covers him and then spreads out evenly across Niles’ haunches. Just because gods can’t get cold doesn’t mean Gavin isn’t going to take care of him. 

They set out across the snowy landscape, and if Gavin wasn’t so attuned to the sounds of the forest now he would have thought it was just the two of them all alone in the world. Now though, he can hear the rustle of nocturnal creatures beginning their day, the churning of life far below in the dirt beneath the layers of snow and ice, the slow beating pulse of sap in dormant trees. They’re never really alone, and that thought is comforting in its simplicity. Gavin will never be free of the knowledge of loneliness, but he can now understand at least some part of why Niles has never felt its sting.

Gavin doesn’t bother asking where they’re going, what’s packed in the bag, or why they’ve set out as dusk fell. If he hasn’t been able to get a good answer out of Niles for the past few weeks, there’s no reason for him to try his luck now. Instead, he enjoys the gentle rhythm of four feet carrying him steadily through the forest. He trusts his boyfriend to keep him safe, so much so that he doesn’t even really bother looking around except to occasionally admire a particularly cool shadow cast by a tree, or a rabbit huddled up pretending to be a rock. It’s why he doesn’t notice just what Niles has brought him to see until he feels the gentle nudge in his mind to  _ look up _ .

It’s breathtaking.

Gavin feels his jaw drop open but he can’t even bring himself to care. His mind is too caught up in the spectacle above him. The sky is alive, not just with the usual stars and moon, but with a writhing shimmering ribbon of brilliant green and blue. The light above them moves like nothing Gavin’s ever seen, and he can’t find the words to express just how incredible it makes him feel. Luckily, Niles can feel his wonder and excitement, another benefit to their connection. Gavin doesn’t need to explain himself to his boyfriend, he just knows. And if maybe he’s just a little bit smug about how successful his surprise has been, well. Gavin will allow it. 

Niles finally nudges him into action after Gavin sits and stares for what feels like an age, encouraging him to slide down and begin unpacking the bag. There’s a thick blanket and a canvas sheet to keep the snow from soaking through right away, and then the makings of a fine midnight picnic. Gavin pulls out sandwiches, cookies, and a few small sacks of grain before his fingers hit the metal of the thermos. He grins as he pulls it out and shakes it gently, hearing the tea inside swirl invitingly. He may not feel the cold thanks to the magic of his cloak, but there’s nothing like a warm cup of tea on a winter night. The wonders of modern technology come in handy once in a while.

They settle on the blanket together, Gavin leaning against the solid warm body of the elk, looking up at the sky with all the wonder of a boy first learning of the cosmos beyond. He can feel Niles’ satisfaction at his joy, can hear his voice gently telling the story of the first time  _ he _ had seen the aurora, how he had looked up and seen how beautiful the sky itself could be. When Niles explains that he had wanted to give Gavin the gift of that wonder too, Gavin throws his arms around his neck and buries his face in the dark fur, hiding a smile he knows his boyfriend can see anyways. 

“Thank you” Gavin murmurs, letting his eyes stray back towards the brilliant colors of the sky. This is a moment he’s sure he’ll never forget. He’s safe and warm next to Niles, the fog of their breath dissipating into the darkness of the night as they both stare up at the aurora dance and spin above them. Better yet, Gavin knows that he has all of eternity to cherish this memory, and to make more just like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Fun fact, the idea of Niles taking Gavin out at night to see the stars/aurora borealis is one I've had for ages, but I never had the chance/the motivation to write it! So this was a perfect chance.
> 
> Any and all comments or kudos at any time are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
